


Sokka And The Art Of Heart Bending

by ThatScottishShipper



Series: Fanfic Fortnight [15]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bending (Avatar), Don’t repost to another site, Drabble, Earth, Elements, Fire, M/M, Request Meme, Sokka (Avatar)-centric, Treat, Trick or Treat: Treat, Water, air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Sokka never mastered the feeling of Bending like his sister Katara or the Avatar Aang. But sometimes, when he thought about Zuko, he felt like he could.*Written for a Trick or Treat Drabble Prompt.*
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Fanfic Fortnight [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537399
Kudos: 18





	Sokka And The Art Of Heart Bending

Sokka never mastered the feeling of Bending like his sister Katara or the Avatar Aang. But sometimes, when he thought about Zuko, he felt like he could.

Everytime Sokka grew inspired by something Zuko did, he felt fire burning inside him. Fleeting moments of peacefulness and clarity were like walking on clouds, while his emotions and reflection varied from rippling ponds to a flood swallowing everything in its path.

Like the unyielding Earth beneath his feet, Sokka understood it better when associating with stability and trust rather than butting heads stubbornly.

With Zuko, Sokka understood Bending in his own way.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bugmeup as part of the Trick or Treat Drabble Prompt on Twitter. This fic was a Zukka Treat where I focused on Sokka thinking about his bond with Zuko and the connection to the Elements it gives him.
> 
> Even if Bending doesn’t come naturally to him, Sokka finds new ways to understand the flow of the elements, and how that relates to his growing relationship to Zuko.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoy it. ❤️💙


End file.
